Kuroko no boys' band
by Aloune
Summary: Et si Kuroko n'avait jamais été un membre de la génération miracle. Et était un élève "ordinaire " qui éprouvait une profonde haine pour ces joueurs "prodiges". Un agneau dans un troupeau de taureaux ou le jouet sexuel d'une équipe de basket. A vous de choisir.
1. Prologue

**Titre: Et si kuroko n'avait jamais fait parti de la génération miracles. Et était un élève "ordinaire " qui éprouvait une haine profonde pour ces joueurs" prodiges". Un agneau dans un troupeau de taureaux ou le jouet sexuel d'une équipe de baskets. A vous de choisir.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating: K+**

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Il existait plusieurs club de baskets dans notre ville. Le plus célèbre se trouvait au collège Teiko. On les appelait "La génération miracle", c'étaient cinqs joueurs prodiges qui n'avaient perdu aucun de leurs matchs. La première condition pour accéder au club, être d'une beauté exceptionnelle et aimer le basket. La deuxième condition était avoir le physique qui convenait. Et la dernière condition, soit la plus évidente, c'était de s'inscrire au club de basket. Après avoir respecté ces trois règles, l'élève devait prêter serment devant les joueurs, sa loyauté et sa fidélité.

Les joueurs "prodiges" ne devaient pas se mêler aux autres élèves. Ceux-ci étant considéré comme des personnes" ordinaires "ou "inférieurs". La seule fois où ils pouvaient être ensemble, c'était en cours. Le but de ce club de basket avait toujours été clair: Gagner tous les matchs, mais aussi s'enrichir enormément sur le dos de leur fans.

Pour y parvenir, et c'était alors là, où ces trois conditions entraient en vigueur. L'arme la plus efficace demeurait la beauté. Ces basketteurs empoisonnaient leurs fans sans aucun remords. Aucune autopsie ne pouvait déceler le poison. D'ailleurs les parents de ces joueurs avaient des alliés puissants dans la santé, la douane, la banque, la police, l'armée, la justice, le gouvernement et même de la mafia japonaise. Tous ça pour vous dire que si l'on osait ne serait leur desobeir ou de rompre le serment. L'élève aurait le pays à dos.

Au moment où commençait cette histoire, les cinqs joueurs "prodiges" entamaient leur dernière année au collège. Et l'élève "Kuroko Tetsuya " aura le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

* * *

Voilà!

Avis ?


	2. Un capitaine pas si grand

**Note de l'auteure: Salut tout le monde !**

 **/!\ Je vais faire une petite explication sur cette fiction, déjà les schoolfics ce n'est pas mon truc donc je vais me donner à fond pour vous publier quelque chose de bien. J'utiliserais différents point de vues et j'ai légèrement modifié le caractère de Kuroko.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous informer que la publication des chapitres seront irrégulière, je repars en vacances et j'ai eu une fracture au bras et une entorse à la cheville au passage. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et qui me suivrent.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _ **Tsu nami: Merci et voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.**_

 _ **Angel : C'est " Chère" x) Non je n'ai pas retiré un des personnages de la G.M. C'était une erreur de ma part. Moi aussi j'adore ce pairing, mais ça vient après le Aokaga. Merci, et dire que je pensais avoir rendu le caractère d'Akashi ooc. XD pour cette fiction, je previendrais en GRAS, attention lemon explicite. Je ne veux pas que nous quitte avant la fin de l'histoire. Perso, je ne sais pas vraiment mais les deux ont quand même gagné. Encore merci.**_

 _ **Lily. kurt: Merci. La rencontre se fera au fur et à mesure. Donc ça sera chacun à son tour, c'est pour que Kuroko apprenne à mieux les " cerner".**_

 _ **Kuro-chan : Thanks x). Non je ne connaissais pas avant ta review, curieuse comme je suis, j'ai fait des recherches. Et je compte regarder le Drama. En fait l'idée me vient de la Kpop. Je suis à fond dessus ces derniers temps d'où la photo de couverture de la fiction. (Jimin des B.T.S.)**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part trois personnes. (C'est juste pour introduire les Persos principaux)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Comme à chaque rentrée, on avait droit à un discours du principal qui nous souhaitait la bienvenue et nous faisait comprendre que les vacances étaient finis, au grand malheur de ceux qui continuaient à croire qu'ils y étaient encore. Les professeurs se présentaient aux élèves, de toute façon, on les connaissait tous plus ou moins. Une fois encore, je me retrouvais avec les mêmes enseignants. Ceux ci ne voulant pas perdre la moindre seconde, exposaient le programme de la journée et des jours à venir. Et pour clôturer la cérémonie, le principal nous rappela sur un ton incisif, l'interdiction en vigueur d'approcher ou de parler aux joueurs prodiges du club de basket...Sauf en cours. Cette prohibition était aussi valable pour certains professeurs qualifiés de **non- étoilés**._

 _Allais- je parvenir à me plier à cette règle dont le sens m'échappait ?_

 _Jusque la, je n'avais pas eu vraiment à la subir. Enfin..j'y étais presque. Sauf qu'en voulant trop les éviter, j'avais rencontré le plus dangereux du groupe. ..._

 _°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°[ *******]°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Ce matin là, une foule s'agglutinait devant l'entrée de la demeure d'Akashi. De nombreux journalistes, reporters, cameramen, chargés de microphones, magnétophones, caméras ou appareil photos, patientaient. Qu'attendaient-ils donc? se demandaient les passants, curieux. La réponse fut bientôt claire quand l'illustre Seijiuro Akashi sortit du manoir, accompagné de ses gardes du corps, vêtus en noir. Il tomba aussitôt autour de lui une pluie de journalistes qui posaient, tous à la fois de nombreuses questions.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur Akashi?

_Des langues fourchues racontent que vous traversez une période difficile dans votre vie sentimentale. Qu'en est-il exactement?

_Pensez-vous qu'ils ont raison?

Dans la rue, non loin de là, une limousine noire attendait, portière ouverte, et Akashi le regard blasé, se dirigeait droit vers elle, passant sans dire un mot au milieu des journalistes qui continuaient de faire pleuvoir les questions.

_Qu'avez-vous fait de votre petite amie, Miyuki?

_Est ce vrai que vous aimez les hommes?

Le jeune homme préférait décidément garder le silence. Il ne laissa pas échapper un seul son jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait presque atteinte, quand une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge et noir lui barra soudain le chemin. Il reconnut sans peine cette robe qu'il avait offerte à son ex quelques mois auparavant, quand elle s'appelait encore " Chérie". Il leva les yeux et vit la jeune femme les yeux inondés de larmes. Il se fit une tension telle que les journalistes se turent aussitôt.

_Je croyais avoir été assez clair la dernière fois, miyuki, commença le roux. Il était question que tu sortes de ma vie et pour toujours.

_Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Akashi. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, on est en couple, tu t'en souviens?

_Nous étions! Excuse moi nous étions! Maintenant, pousse-toi de là, il faut que je me rende en cours. Je vais être en retard.

_ As-tu pensé à l'enfant que je porte ? Que deviendra t-il sans son père?

_Son père! Tu veux rire ? Il n'est pas de moi et tu le sais pertinemment. Il n'aura peine à retrouver son vrai père. Maintenant, ôte-toi de mon chemin. Ken Voulez- vous la chasser de là, je commence à être fatigué d' entendre ses âneries.

_Bien Monsieur, répondit l'employé en se dirigeant vers miyuki. Mademoiselle Miyuki, s'il vous plaît , commença til en saisissant la jeune femme pour s'éloigner. Voulez-vous...

Il fut interrompu par une gifle sévère et puissante, la plus humiliante qu'il ait jamais eu à recevoir de la main d'une femme, surtout à cause de la présence des journalistes.

Le pauvre employé s'écarta lentement de la scène, suivi de près par l'oeil ajusté des caméras.

_ Très impressionant, Miyuki, se moqua Akashi. Seulement, il va falloir que tu arrêtes ta comédie parceque moi, je dois m'en aller. Est ce que j'articule assez bien?

_As- tu pensé à moi ?

Le jeune homme poussa soudain un rire ironique avant de répondre, toujours aussi arrogant:

_Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. Je t'ai jaimais aimé et tu le sais très bien. Tu as juste été une bonne distraction pendant ses vacances.

_Ecoute Akashi...

_ Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une élève ordinaire, et encore moins une personne aussi naive comme toi. Tu permets que j'entre dans ma voiture? Merci.

La jeune femme sentit le plus grand désespoir de sa vie l'envahir de toutes parts et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. "Qu'allons nous devenir ? se demandait-elle en s'éloignant lentement de la voiture.

_Quant à vous, chers amis journalistes, entreprit le roux, sachez que vous avez devant vous, un celibataire. Je veillerai à ce que ceci doit être officiel dans les prochains jours, mais je compte déjà sur vous pour le publier. Merci d'avance.

Miyuki, de l'autre côté de la chaussée dejà, le vit s'installer dans le véhicule qui s'éloigna aussitôt. Les journalistes traversèrent soudain la grande rue et submergèrent la jeune femme de questions:

_Que se passe t-il donc?

_Pensez-vous avoir la situation en main ?

_ Qui est le père de l'enfant que vous attendez ?

Les larmes inondaient son visage. La mort dans l'âme la jeune femme ne répondit à aucune question. Elle pénetra tristement dans un taxi qui démarra rapidement. Les journalistes archanés, remarquèrent le père du jeune homme debout à l'entrée et traversèrent de nouveau la rue encore plus precipitée.

_Doucement, je vous prie. Doucement pria le vieil homme en levant les paumes de ses mains. Je vais vous répondre à tous, mais un seul à la fois s'il vous plait.

* * *

Chaque élève avait dû le constater dans sa vie, qu'il existait un ou deux jours favorables dans la semaine. Ces jours qui vous procuraient la joie, le bonheur et la prospérité. Il existait ainsi, un ou deux jours qui étaient d'heures d'angoisse, de détresse et de difficultés de toutes sortes.

Mes jours de bonheur ou du moins, mon jour de prospérité était le vendredi. Je n'aimais pas le lundi. Mais depuis deux ans et même en peu plus, tous les jours se ressemblaient dans ma vie. Je ne voyais que désolation et tristesse toute la semaine.

Chaque jour était une lutte pour assurer mon quotidien.

Dans un silence total, toute la classe avait les yeux braqués sur moi. J'observais le tableau noir d'un regard vide, rêvassant qu'un miracle se produisse et me donnait ainsi un prétexte pour sortir de la classe. Le professeur qui m'avait interrogé, était le portrait d'une femme aux longs cheveux brun foncé, encandrant un visage ovale au regard profond, sérieux. Elle était séduisante. Peut être même belle. Elle devait avoir à peine trente ans et rien ne laissait alors entrevoir l'avenir qui l'attendait, ni le monstre qui sommeillait en elle. Elle me regardait, attendant ma réponse.

Et c'était sans surprise, que je découvris cette phrase à traduire.

 _Soy Japones y vivo en Japón con mi familia. Me gusta el deporte y mi jugador favorito es..._

Je poussai un profond soupir de résignation: Cette femme n'était d'aucune originalité . Ces cours étaient arides, peu imaginatifs et donc ennuyeux. C'étaient encore et toujours les mêmes phrases, les mêmes mots et verbes, qui étaient censés nous faire progresser et nous aider à mieux s'exprimer à l'oral.

Des traductions simples et banales

_ Je...

C'était le premier mot que je prononçais depuis ce matin. Parler quand on avait la gorge à vif et l'âme broyée était une expérience atroce. Le milieu de ma gorge n'était qu'une boule brûlante, comme si on m'avait arraché un morceau de mon âme, laissant à la place une plaie qui ne guerirait jamais.

_ Je ne sais pas, articulai-je tout bas.

_ Oh dit elle, surprise.

Et sa surprise était réelle. Comme si elle avait cru sincèrement que j'allais traduire sa phrase. Les autres élèves ont pourtant réussi, eux, dit-elle sur un ton plutôt sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Je secouai la tête, puis repris la parole:

_ Je ne peux pas.

Celà ne m'apportait guère de satisfaction, et je n'aimais pas parler de moi, ni de ma vie. De ma famille, encore moins Quel intérêt? Je n'avais pas de famille. Ma mère était morte il y'a deux mois et je n'avais jamais vraiment su la vérité sur le pourquoi ni le comment de sa mort. On m'avait dit qu'elle était morte, sans rajouter un mot de plus.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

_ Vraiment?

Je hochai la tête en m'installant sur ma chaise.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ D'accord, mais vous aurez deux heures de colles termina t-elle en me conseillant de suivre le cours.

Cette minable punition n'avait aucun intérêt: Si ce n'était que de voir le temps s'écoulé lentement de ma fenêtre.

J'apaisai les battements de mon coeur et laissai ma tête reposer sur mon bras, toutes pensées à présent habitées d'une joie sereine, tant je m'étais abstrait à ne pas penser au fait que je devais m'inscrire dans un club sportif. Foot ball, Volleyball, hand ball le choix était dense, mais j'avais une préférence pour le Hand. J'aimais la discipline et la convivialité de ce sport. J'amais la sensation que cela donnait. Je faisais quelques exercices de passes tous les jours, minimun une heure, si je ne pouvais pas le faire, cela me frustrait énormément. J'avoue que le Handball m'avait aussi permis de trouver le calme intérieur. Pendant mes " entrainements, j'arrivais à me concentrer sur moi-même et contempler la vie. C'était à ce moment-là que je pouvais être enfin libre de mes mouvements. La balle n'était plus qu'un jouet, dont je pouvais jongler avec aisance. Mon choix était donc fait! J'aillais rejoindre ce club, comme ca je n'aurais pas à faire aux joueurs prodiges. _Enfin à lui..._

_ Tu fais fausse route Tetsuya, le club de Hand n'existe plus.

A ces mots, je relevai la tête si violemment que mes cheveux fouettèrent mes joues. Lentement, je fis pivoter ma chaise. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. J'avais dû mal à respirer et je craignais d'avoir une crise de panique. C'en était trop. Et j'étais censé garder mon calme? Mais c'était le capitaine du club de basket. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et retins ma respiration en dévisageant lentement l'homme qui me faisait face. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Il était toujours cet adolescent, un petit roux aux yeux rouges et lumineux. Sans être grand, il avait une carrure imposante.

_ Et de quoi tu t'en mêles d'abord? Repliquai je d'un air détaché.

_ Le principal a trouvé que c'était du gaspillage de dépenser de l'argent pour un club qui n'en valait pas la peine, dit-il à voix basse. Rejoins-Moi dans mon club de basket, tu t'y plairas.

_ Je n'aime pas ce sport.

\- Ne te cherches pas d'excuses bidon afin de pouvoir refuser mon offre. Le Hand Ball c'est comme le basket.

_ Mis à part qu'il y'à un panier pour effet de goal.

_ Ça se joue aussi avec les mains.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie.

_ Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon tu finiras dans mon club que tu le veuilles ou non.

_ J'ai hâte de voir celà.

Je regardais ses yeux sans comprendre comment il était possible d'avoir des iris pareils. C'étaient envoûtants.

_ Approches-toi murmura t'il que je te regardes en peu plus mieux...

Je voulais lui dire non, mais je ne parvins pas à émettre de son. Le courage me manquait ou peut être la peur me paralysait. De toute manière, je ne devais en aucun cas refuser un ordre venant des joueurs prodiges. J'étais peut être têtu mais pas bête et encore moins suicidaire.

 _Il était interdit d'approcher un joueur prodige, sauf si on n'était en...Cours..._

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre et fut rassuré qu'il ne restait que trois petites minutes avant la fin de la leçon. Mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à attendre tranquillement qu'on vienne à lui.

Je regrettais vraiment de l'avoir parler la semaine dernière.

Lui il était le roi, celui qui possédait tous les pouvoirs et contrôlait son entourage. Moi j'étais le serviteur et je devais me plier à ses ordres et aux règles. Et puis tant pis joueur prodige ou pas, je faisais ce que je veux.

_ C'est bon, ta courte séance de réflexion est finie à présent ? Je t'attends je te signale.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux en le dévisageant, puis detournai machinalement les yeux vers la fenêtre pour ne pas affronter son regard. Je ne bougeai plus: c'était ma résistance passive.

Je l'entendis soupirer puis il prit ma joue dans sa main et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je retins un cri qui montait aux lèvres: ça faisait mal. Je grimacais de douleur sous ces doigts osseux qui me pincaient. Et à cause de son manque de discrétion, tous les regards étaient anxieusement dirigés vers nous. Les regards interrogateurs qui s'étaient portés sur nous, à présent figés, me rendait mal à l'aise. On n'était plus dans un cours d'espagnol. J'avais l'impression de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre dont j'étais à la fois l'acteur principal et le spectateur. Le professeur était là, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne pouvait intervenir, personne ne voulait ni n'osait. Le règlement avait été clair la dessus: Qui compte déranger les joueurs prodiges lorsque ceux-ci parlent ou séduissent un autre élève, serait en retenue durant tous les vacances de Noël. Quant aux enseignants "non étoilés", ils seront dissout de leurs fonctions pendant une courte periode.

_T'es comme la dernière fois.

Son regard parcourut lentement mon corps.

_ Toujours aussi maigre, continua t-il. Tu me décois Tetsuya ...

_ Je me rappelle pas de t'avoir promis quelque chose pour que je te deçoives, répondis je. On n'est pas amis.

_On pourrait l'être alors...

 _Aïe!_

Il tira mon visage vers lui, me lècha langoureusement les lèvres et ajouta avec malice: _De très bon amis_ , si tu veux.

Il m'embrassa, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'attirai au plus près de moi, mais sa table de travail m'en empêcha. Le parfum suave de sa peau, un mélange de fruits rouges et de cannelle mêlé à la chaleur de son odeur personnelle, me taquinait les sens. comme la dernière fois. Sa langue se mêlait à la mienne dans une danse sensuelle qui me conduisit dans une dangereuse situation. Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin avec lui, ni même goûter un peu plus sa douceur, m'enivrer de son parfum et m'enfouir en lui.

Et bon sang on n'était en classe!

Si je m'approchais trop de lui, je connaîtrais le même sort que son ex.

Je le repoussai, reprenant mon souffle.

Il se lècha les lèvres puis se mit à caresser lentement ma joue qui était sûrement rouge après cette pince. Il esquissa un maigre sourire.

_ Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée Tetsuya.

C'étaient des joueurs qui avaient tout pour eux: la beauté, l'intelligence et la puissance. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire le poids face eux. Mais j'étais curieux de savoir s'ils étaient si prodige que ce l'on racontait.

 _Génération miracle hein?_

_Moi aussi, répondis je, j'espère que tu passeras une excellente année...

La sonnerie retentit signalant la fin du cours.

_ Il faut que j'aille.

J'étais sur le point de me lever pour partir quand il retint mon bras.

_ Une dernière chose continuai je.

Je me retournai et vis son regard s'assombrir, il devait sans doute connaître ma réponse.

_ Je ne veux pas de ton amitié.

Je détachai mon bras de sa main et sortis de la salle de classe, non sans l'adresser un sourire narquois.

* * *

 _Voyons voir s'ils sont imbattables. Qui sera le prochain?_

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _Avis ?_**


	3. Que le jeu commence

**Note de l'auteure: Salut, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. Désolée pour ce retard, j'avais de tonnes de choses à faire. Et comme je n'ai pas eu de vacances, ca été une vrai galère de clôturer ce chapitre. Bref, bref, voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

 **Réponses à**

 _ **Akane : Merci x) voici la suite!**_

 _ **Lix: C'était claire et nette mais ça ma motiver pour terminer ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et vos follows.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

 _ **Rating T**_

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire. Ses yeux ne cessaient de me fixer, puis de se rapprocher. Ses lèvres étaient proches des miennes, il avait juste baissé la nuque, et elles s'étaient touchées. Ce fut doux et fougueux, tendre et brutal. J'avais adoré ce moment. Nos langues étaient restées entremêlées, pendant de longues minutes, nous nous dévorions des yeux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Je le savais, et ça ne serait jamais le cas._

 _Toute bonne chose connait une fin._

* * *

Je m'étais immobilisé un instant , dans la pénombre, près des gradins, les jambes molles. On ne m'avait pas vu entrer et j'entendais les voix coléreuses de mes futurs coéquipiers, debout au centre de la salle. Le roux avait une voix ironique et le costaud qui affichait un bronzage impeccable s'énervait.

_Ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout une scène pour faire en sorte qu'il s'inscrive au club. T'as bien vu qu'il n'avait pas aimé ….Tu es un salaud, Akashi quand tu es vexé.

Le roux se figea brusquement, un rictus aux lèvres. Puis il se retourna lentement, très lentement comme pour lui faire attendre sa condamnation, minute par minute, seconde par seconde.

_Pourquoi serais-je vexé hein ?

La voix de celui que j'allais désormais appelé " capitaine" était haut perchée .

_Parce que..Tu as..Son interlocuteur fit une pause. Il déglutit péniblement, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant, ferma la bouche, il prit une grande inspiration mais ne dis rien.

_Tu as raison de te taire. Mais c'est sans compté que tu feras des heures supplémentaires. Et tu rangeras le matériel quand les autres auront fini. Ais-je été clair Daiki Aomine?

Le dénommé hocha nerveusement la tête en signe de réponse et se rangea près du joueur aux cheveux verts, soit le vice capitaine de l'équipe.

Il avait peut être raison après tout, ce joueur avait dit juste la vérité. Akashi n'avait pas supporté le fait que je refuse son " amitié", même si j'en doutais que c'en était vraiment une-on embrassait pas ses amis- Les paroles crues du jeune homme n'avaenit pas été à son goût, comme quoi la vérité blesse, même les plus forts pensais-je et un rire silencieux me secoua. J'avais envie de rire, la situation était cocasse. Mais c'était encore mieux de le garder à l'intérieur. Comme ça, c'était un rire silencieux juste entre ma conscience et moi…..

Comment m'étais-je trouvé là, portant une tenue de sport ou, du moins, décontractés qui était au dessus de ma taille. Et ces pauvres types qui parlaient de moi, comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire, à cette heure là? J'étais devenu le centre d'intérêt, dis je avec dérision; et un sentiment de supériorité, tout à fait déplacé chez un type qui venait d'être rossé de la sorte, m'envahit. Il fallait que je mettais en évidence, j'allais de nouveau me faire percuter par ces brutes et je frottais mes joues à cette idée, là où ça faisait encore mal. Pour une fois je me demandais pas ce que j'allais faire, ni pourquoi j'allais le faire, ni de ce que les gens en diraient; simplement j'allais faire ce que j'avais envie et besoin de faire, je me sentais libre. J'éprouvais un sentiment vif et gisant, une sorte d'exaltation tranquille qui était le sentiment de liberté, et que je reconnaissais comme tel, bien que ne l'ayant jamais ressenti. Il était marrant que ma liberté consistait à se faire prendre pour un jouet par des basketteurs prétentieux pensai-je en m'avançant dans la lumière. Mais je n'avais pas eu vraiment le choix, pour mieux les connaître, je devais intégrer leur groupe.

La fille aux cheveux roses, la coach, me vit la première et elle poussa un glapissement qui fit se retourner les autres. Ils avaient à présent les yeux rivés vers moi. Debout, regroupés en un cercle, au centre du gymnase, il y avait Akashi, le basané, le blond aux allures de mannequin, le vice capitaine, le géant, l'ancien joueur prodige, plus la fille c'était tout; et j'en fus soulagé. Si je devais prêter serment devant ce petit monde, ca devrait aller, enfin je l'espérais…

* * *

" Je ne peux pas vous aider monsieur, c'est le principal qu'il en a décidé ainsi "

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, crier, mais j'étais sans voix. J'aurais voulu le frapper, tenter l'impossible pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas…. Mais mes mains demeuraient crispées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Peut être il avait raison, je ne pourrais jamais entreprendre une activité sans son accord. Il avait encore gagné et ça m'énervait à un point. J'avais lu et relu plusieurs fois cette feuille, sans rien y trouver d'autre…

Je ne croyais toujours pas, on m'avait obligé à m'inscrire dans ce club!

Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que l'on avait fait, sans mon avis, sans mon autorisation.

_Et si je n'accepte pas ?

_Vous êtes supposé avoir lu le reglement donc vous devez normalement connaître ma réponse.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais refusé de les...

Choqué je m'interrompis, incapable de poursuivre, partagé entre la colère et la stupéfaction.  
Je me relevai avec difficulté, et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je soupirai avant d'ouvrir la porte puis me tournai vers l'homme vêtus de noir, qui se tenait derrière son bureau.

" Quand est ce je commence ? Demandai-je.

_Ce soir. "

 _Super..._ _Parfois je me demandais si c'était pareil dans d'autres collèges, ou si ça finirait un jour ce maudit cauchemar._

Je sortis et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je marchais dans le couloir du collège débordant de jeunes qui chachutaient joyeusement et se lançaient à la volée des "Salut ça va ?" Je me rendais aux toilettes. C'était mon endroit préféré quand je voulais rester seul, dans un petit recoin comme ça on se sentait plus tranquille. Je traînais les pieds. Deux garçons me bousculèrent en me dépassant, je trébuchai et me rattrapai de juste. Je n'avais pas réagi. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me donner en spectacle pour ça, quand bien même je ne serais pas de taille face à eux. Je soupirai de d'exaspération en regard de tout cela et continuai mon chemin.

J'arrivai au fond du couloir et ouvris la porte. Sur le seuil, je tombai nez à nez avec lui. C'était une beauté parfaite, il était blond, avait des traits parfaitement symétriques- du moins s'en vantait il auprès de ses admiratrices- et le corps sculpté d'un mannequin de lingerie masculine. Toute cette perfection mis à part, son sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres, c'était pour moi une source d'irritation.

_J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, tu peux quitter hors de mon chemin .

Le blond leva ses "parfaits" yeux bleus au plafond.

_Je ne serais pas long commença t-il C'était toi que je cherchais justement, tu peux m'accorder une minute?

Qu'est ce qu'il avait d'aussi important à me dire pour ne pas attendre l'entraînement de ce soir? _Peut être c'était une autre demande ami.._

Je hochai la tête et il me laissa entrer. Je refermai avec précaution la porte, en espérant que lui de ses fans ne débarquent pas, elles pouvaient se montrer agressive quand il agissait de leur mannequin.

_Donc voilà , est ce que tu voudrais venir quelque part avec moi, demain, s'il te plaît?

Je réprimais un sourire narquois. Si j'acceptais j'en connaissais un qui allait mal le prendre, il n'aimait pas que je flirtais avec d'autre gens que lui. Mais bon, au moins lui il me l'avait demandé gentiment.

_Je n'ai rien de prévue…..Je peux.

_D'accord. On se rejoint à quinze heures devant la grille de l'école.

Je lui fis un mince sourire. Il s'approcha lentement, et au moment où j'allais me reculer, il me saisit les mains, m'attira à lui. Je relevai la tête. Tout en me souriant, il me fixait dans les yeux, me dominant de toute sa taille. Je soutins son regard, attendant j'étais à la fois craintif et curieux, un peu comme un enfant qui se rend pour la première fois à l'école. Il me prit le visage entre les mains et, d'un doigt, me caressait d'abord la joue -C 'était toujours mes joues, mais qu'est ce qu'elles leur avaient fait - pensai-je. Puis, il caressa mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent. Je fermai les yeux quand il se pencha sur moi et me sentit frémir quand il me couvrit le front, mes yeux, mon nez, mon cou, mes lèvres de baisers rapides et légers.

Quand je les rouvris, en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, je le sentis fondre devant la confiance qu'exprimait mon regard, et, en retour, j'eus la "joie" de voir briller dans ses yeux à lui un énorme désir. Il prit mes lèvres et c'est avec ferveur que je répondis à ce baiser. Ce baiser était différent de celui d'Akashi, tendre et doux, c'étaient les mots qui convenaient. Il se détacha de moi et me força à le regarder.

_Tu sors avec Akashi?

Surpris, je fronçai les sourcils et le repoussai légèrement.

_Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

_Vous vous êtes bien embrassés en classe ?

_Oui, et c'est ce qu'on vient aussi de faire... Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_Oui ou non ?

Je soupirai de lassitude et me détachai complètement de lui. Il commençait vraiment à me fatiguer..

_Vas savoir… répondais-je. Je suis un élève " ordinaire", je obéis juste à vos ordres . Je ne sors ni avec lui, ni avec personne d'autres. Maintenant, tu peux me laisser aller aux toilettes.

Il ne bougea pas. Normal, il venait de comprendre que le baiser qu'on s'était échangé n'avait rien de sentimental. A même temps je ne tombais pas amoureux au premier regard, et puis, je ne le connaissais même pas. De plus il était un de ces stupides joueurs "prodiges" .

* * *

Tetsuya, dit il d'un ton froid et poli.

Comme si on s'était jamais embrassés. Comme s'il n'avait jamais posé sa bouche, puis sa langue sur mes lèvres. Comme si ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Mais il m'était difficile de lui rendre son austère "politesse" lorsqu'un simple baiser sur ma joue nue faisait déjà palpiter mon coeur comme cette fois là.

_Comme tu peux le voir, je suis là, Akashi.

Je m'efforcai d'avoir un air naturel, mais parut malgré tout à bout de souffle. Je ne devais pas détourner les yeux de son intense regard.

Dès que je fus suffisamment mal à l'aise, Akashi se tourna pour me présenter aux autres joueurs, que je connaissais déjà de nom. Haizaki esquissa ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire dans une assemblée d'ennemis. Tiens, on l'avait pas remplacer lui. Le violet enfin..Murasakibara - un truc de ce genre- qui n'était guère du genre à faire bêtement semblant m'adressa un hochement de tête moins que courtois. Je relevai la façon dont cette homme avait posé son bras sur celui de Akashi dans une bienséance qui dénotait une certaine intimité. Et je le garderais en mémoire pour la suite…

_Kuroko.

Cette voix cordiale provenait de derrière moi.

J'avais honte d'avouer que j'avais oublié la présence de Kise. Comme toujours, à la minute où Akashi prenait la parole dans une pièce, tout -et tout le monde- avait été relégué au second plan, et s'était réduit à une masse floue et muette.

_Tu vas bien ?

J'adressai au blond un bref hochement de tête.

Un silence appuyé s'ensuivit. Heureusement, avant que le malaise ait le temps de prendre racine parmi le petit groupe. Aomine arriva en souriant avec Momoi et Midorima, il dissipa ainsi la tension naissante.

_On commence quand l'entraînement Akashi?

Celui -ci réfléchit quelques instant avant de répondre d'un ton dur:

_Maintenant. Et on va former deux groupes. Atsushi, Shintarou et moi nous formerons l'équipe 1. Daiki, Ryouta, Shogo l'équipe 2. Tetsuya sera remplaçant, et à ta place je m'attendrais à être sur le terrain aujourd'hui.

Pour une fois que le roux prenait de bonnes décisions, je n'allais pas en rajouter. Il tourna sa tête vers moi puis me regarda fixement, tendrement, jamais un regard ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. J'étais un peu gêné -j'ai bien dit en peu- et j'essayais de cacher mes pensées en détournant mon regard du sien. il posa sa main sur mon menton et retourna ma tête vers la sienne.

_Pourquoi tu détournes les yeux ?

parce que t'es un psychopathe manquais je de dire avant de me reprendre brusquement.

_L'entraînement n'est pas censé avoir commencer ? occupes toi plutôt de tes coéquipiers qui attendent… avais-je répondu tout en m'efforçant de garder un air impassible.

L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue et, loin de se calmer. Mais il jouait à quoi le Akashi. Un coup il était distant et de l'autre il agissait comme un psychopathe amoureux.

Il sourit malicieusement

_Ca serait malheureux qu'ils ne sachent pas que t'es une personne importante pour toi.

 _Quel bon menteur_ !

_Ecoutes Akashi, je penses que tu le sais déjà et j'en doute fort que tu ne le saches pas. Et comme t'as pu le constater, je ...Je t'apprécie. Mais à cause de toi je me retrouve dans ce club et ne t'attends même pas à ce que je t'obéisse. Et laisses moi seulement te dire que je n'appartiens pas qu'à toi mais à tout le monde finis-je avec mince sourire aux lèvres.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me frayais un chemin entre eux, j'étais petit, mal à l'aise devant ses regards interrogateurs. Mais j'aborais un sourire triomphant que j'avais pas lâché jusqu'au gradin où je m'étais confortablement installé. L'entraînement allait commencer, et je ne comptais rien rater sur ce qui allait suivre.

" L'équipe gagnante recevra un cadeau de moi "

 **Prochain chapitre:**

 _En cette fin d'après midi, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et le vent soufflait légèrement faisant bruire les feuilles dans les arbres. Les cours étaient finis à présent et me trouvais dans la cour, adossé contre un arbre. Il s'approcha et resta longuement à me regarder en demeurant immobile, devant moi. Je fus tenté de lui adresser la parole, j'hésitai un moment à le faire puis je pensai qu'il était préférable d'y renoncer et de lui laisser faire le premier pas._

* * *

 _Je me mis à caresser sa cuisse, décrivant de petits mouvements furtifs du bout des doigts. Puis ma main monta plus haut, rendant chaque caresse plus audacieuse et plus intense que la précédente jusqu'à ce qu'il se redressait en sursaut._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Moi? Oh désolé. . Je me suis laisser emporter._

 _Je me levai et retournai à ma place. C'était difficile de garder une expression innocente et j'avais une forte envie de rire. En même temps, je voulais le toucher de nouveau, jauger la force de sa résistance._  
 _Plus tard . ..._  
 _Pour l'heure , je me contentais de le taquiner de ne pas faire quelque chose…..._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, Et on se dit à la prochaine pour la suite._**

 ** _Avis?_**


	4. Encore une défaite

**NDA:**

 **Désolé pour ce long retard, j'avais perdu la motivation et je voulais faire une grande pause. Pour le moment ça va, et je vous publie ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude merci pour tous!**

 _ **Deamon13:** **Merci, pour ta review!**_

 _ **LovingAka:** **Thanks pour tes encouragements**_

 _ **Emelynn21:** **Oui, je sais que son caractère est OOc mais c'est pour l'histoire. x) En tout cas, merci, mais au fil de l'histoire ça va changer.**_

 **Disclaimer** : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Comme on dit: Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête._

 _Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour ne jamais croiser leur chemin. Je détestais, non.. J'avais horreur de me savoir si faible face à eux. J'étais à présent pris au piège._

 _Et à mon plus grand désespoir, ce n'était que le début de mon malheur._

* * *

Dès Qu'ils se furent changés, les visiteurs arrivèrent sur le terrain, et Momoi siffla le coup d'envoi.

Il fut tout de suite évident que les deux équipes étaient de force égale, mais toutes deux très énervées par l'importance de ce match. Aussi la qualité du jeu en souffrit-elle au début. Pendant les dix premières minutes, les paniers de but furent littéralement bombardés de shots tirés au petit bonheur. Peu à peu, cependant, les nerfs s'apaisèrent et le jeu s'améliora, la tactique et l'adresse prirent le pas sur la brutalité et le désordre. Les deux équipes jouaient dans un silence tendu, tandis que les spectateurs, massés,sur la ligne de touche, leur prodiguaient des encouragements. Le plus bruyant de tous les "supporters" était l'entraîneur, Kōzō Shirogane. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait caché un amplificateur au fond de sa gorge, et, tandis qu'il allait et venait tout au long de la touche, ses ordres assourdissants se répandait dans le gymnase, empêchant presque les joueurs d'entendre le sifflet de l'arbitre Momoi.

Le jeu se déplaçait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Maintenant, les avants de l'équipe 2 attaquaient énergiquement. Un shot arriva en biais de l'aile gauche: Murasakibara le pivot de l'équipe 1, bloqua le ballon. Les supporters applaudirent, poussèrent des acclamations, et M.Kōzō Shirogane mit son haut-parleur au maximun de sa puissance.

" Bravo! hurla t-il. Bien joué!"

Pendant toute la première mi-temps, la bataille fit rage, mais les résultats étaient là: les deux équipes étaient à égalité.

Sur la ligne de touche, la manager, un cahier à la main notait tout ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Je levai les yeux au moment où les acclamations des spectateurs se transformaient en un énorme rugissement : car, à la dernière minute du jeu, Aomine venait enfin de trouver sa forme. Après avoir intercepté une passe adverse, il descendait maintenant tout le terrain, dribblant si brillamment la balle que j'avais l'impression de voir une toute autre personne. Traçant des crochets, il se fraya un chemin au travers de la ligne d'avants de l'équipe du roux, et laissa sur place les arrières qui voulaient lui barrer le passage. Adroitement, il contourna un arrière et poursuivit sa course, n'ayant plus que le pivot devant lui. Pendant un instant, Murasakibara hésita. Il faillit s'élancer puis, changeant d'idée, et resta immobile.

Aomine fonça sur lui avec une farouche résolution. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus manquer son coup. Tout seul, il s'était glissé entre les rangs de ses adversaires, et cette fois la victoire était en vue. Un petit shot sec, bien assuré, et il aurait glorieusement réparé son erreur de la première mi-temps. Il se mit sur ses appuies, pour faire son shot. Il ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Il le manqua!

Aomine dirigea le ballon sur la grande silhouette qui se tenait droit, devant le panier. Le pivot ne put prétendre qu'il avait arrêté le coup, car il était bien trop calme pour être capable de quelque adresse, mais sa présence suffit: la balle le frappa en plein poitrine, rebondit en hauteur et passa par-dessus du panier.

Le Basané n'avait pas dû entendre le grondement de déception des spectateurs. Il était resté là, figé sur place, n'en croyant pas à ses yeux. Après cette si magnifique descente à travers le terrain Maintenant, bien sûr, il était trop tard pour réparer le dommage, car Momoi regardait sa montre, et sifflait probablement la fin du match dans quelques minutes.

Il se remit à courir dans l'espoir de rattraper son erreur. Mais, Akashi, qui avait intercepté la balle repartait dans l'autre sens. Le roux fit semblant de faire une passe mais visa le panier. Le ballon heurta le panneau et passa dans le filet. Midorima le félicita en lui tapant sur l'épaule, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas attention, il courut sur le terrain et se remit à son poste. A cet instant, seul le basket-ball comptait.

Je ne comprenais pas. Leur jeu était toujours aussi parfait et plein de virtuosité, ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur technique éblouissante mais j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

L'étincelle de la passion manquait à la bravoure et à cette adresse. Leur jeu était à ce point différent que malgré la victoire de son équipe, Akashi ne fit aucun commentaire et garda toujours ce visage sérieux. Je n'avais pas été le seul à avoir vu ce changement, M. Kozo était parti leur voir pour leur reprocher ça . L'équipe une avait gagné vingt et quatre à vingt. Mais les chiffres étaient incapables de traduire le rapport de force et laissaient sous silence le véritable fondement de jeu. Et leur jeu avait changé. Cet envoûtement extraordinaire avec lequel ils dominaient non seulement leurs adversaires mais également le public, cet envoûtement dû à la fraîcheur et à la joie de vivre s'était évanoui dans la nature.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner, tout ce qui se répétait à l'infini perdait de son charme. Et quel était l'intérêt de gagner tous les matchs si on ne prenait même pas le plaisir de s'amuser et de jouer en équipe.

Une rivalité s'était installée entre eux. Je les détestais et je devrais normalement me réjouir de cela, mais je ne réussis pas à le faire. La génération miracle n'existait plus. La seule chose qui les avaient réuni jusqu'à présent, était leur passion pour le basket ball. Et j'étais prêt à parier n'importe quoi pour dire qu'ils ne s'arrêteront jamais de jouer ce sport.

Momoi déclara l'équipe d'Akashi gagnante de cette rencontre.

Instantanément, les regards se tournèrent vers moi, ceux du capitaine et de Kise particulièrement attentifs, bien que pour différentes raisons. Je descendis les marches silencieusement, cherchant à conserver un air détaché, je me souvins aussitôt de ma promesse envers l'équipe gagnante. Je soupirai bruyamment et me rendis seulement alors compte à quel point j'avais été bête.

Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris de leur dire ça?

_ Bon c'est fini et c'est nous qui avons gagné constata le roux, avec un sourire ravi.

Je me plaçai devant lui

_ oui Je sais. répondis-je d'un ton las

_J'ai cru comprendre que tu donneras un présent à l'équipe gagnante.

_Tout à fait.

_Vu que c'est mon équipe qui a gagné, qu'est que tu vas nous offrir?

Je réfléchis quelques instant. Je m'étais pas encore décidé sur le cadeau, et aucun truc me m'avait à l'esprit. Le silence entre nous devint tendu, et je sus que je devais répondre parce que le regard du roux s'était assombri.

_Je pensais à-

_Tu peux choisir l'un d'entre nous, m'interrompit-il, si tu n'as pas assez d'argent.

_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Akashi. En fait ce n'est pas une cadeau mais une requête, mentis -je. Je n'allais pas quand même pas lui dire que j'étais entrain de lui mentir.

_Une requête?

_Oui, une requête répétai-je . Désolé si je me suis mal exprimé.

_Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau une requête, remarqua Aomine, tu t'es fait baisé Akashi. Il frappa l'épaule du roux qui maintenait une expression stoïque et se mit à rire. L'entendre rire " à gorge déployée" me fit sourire. Mais en voyant le visage d'Akashi, son regard sombre et pénétrant, je sentis une boule ma gorge se serrer.

_Et c'est quoi la requête ? demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche, comme un poisson remontant à la surface dans son bocal pour chercher de l'air frais

\- J'espère que tu ne te fous pas d'ma gueule Kuroko, ajouta-il et si c'est le cas, tu connais c'qui te restes à faire.

Cette phrase me fit courir un grand frisson dans le dos. J'étais tétanisé. ...Je me sentais gagné par la peur. Akashi le vit , il soupira de lassitude avec de tendre les bras vers moi. Il fallait que je m'échappe de cette pièce. Je le repoussai violemment puis sortis, sans plus entretenir d'illusions _non pas cette fois._

* * *

 _Son regard se posa sur la montagne au loin. De mon côté, je regardai son profil. Je cherchais un défaut n'importe lequel, mais ne trouva absolument rien de dérangeant. C'en était presque énervant._

 __Qu'est ce que tu viens chercher ici ?_

 __Le calme._

 _Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un léger signe de tête._

 __viens, suis-moi._

 _Je descendis de mon perchoir, et marchai à ses côtés le long de la route. Il finit par s'arrêter à côté d'une barrière qu'il sauta avec une agilité. Derrière lui, s'étendait le parc régional, très sombre en cette fin journée._

 __On a le droit de passer par là? m'inquiètai-je_

 __Ne t'en fais pas ça en vaut le détour._

 _Je grimpai à mon tour la barrière en bois pour le rejoindre. Il accéléra le pas en gardant toujours un oeil sur moi. Il avait contourné ma question réalisai-je. Mais vu la rapidité de sa marche, notre intrusion était certainement illégale._

 _Akashi s'engagea sur une pente assez raide, m'aidant souvent pour éviter que je tombe. Mon premier rendez-vous était réellement étrange me dis-je en souriant. Devant moi, Akashi grimpait avec une agilité et assurance. il savait parfaitement où nous allions alors que tout ce que je voyais c'étaient des arbres, de la terre et cette pente qui ne finissait pas._

 __On y est bientôt._

 _Il me tendait la main pour m'aider à monter sur un rocher. Je me noyai un instant dans son regard avant de réaliser qu'il attendait que je grimpe sur ce fichu rocher. Ses mains étaient rugueuses, signe qu'il s'en servait beaucoup pour travailler. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne quelques secondes de plus avant de me souvenir de la lâcher._

 _Je le vis sourire du coin de l'oeil, comme si ma maladresse ne lui avait pas échappé, ce qui était sans doute le cas._

 _Deux minutes plus tard, les arbres disparurent, laissant place à une grande plate-forme en pierre qui offrant une vue magnifique sur le coucher de soleil et qui surplombait le parc entier. Il y'avait du vert à perte de vue. C'était magnifique._

 __Voilà ce que je viens chercher, me dit-il en écartant les bras. Le calme absolu et ce paysage magnifique._

 _Il mit les mains dans les poches de son jean et contempla l'image qui s'offrait à nous. Son regard sembla triste tout à coup, ou bien nostalgique, quelque chose entre les deux peut être. Akashi était le genre de garçon inexpressif. Le voir dans cet état m'inquiétait légèrement._

 __Tout va bien ?_

 _Il me regarda comme s'il se souvenait que j'étais présent et retrouva son éternelle sourire narquois._

 __très bien._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils, lui montrant clairement que je le croyais pas. Il élargit en peu plus son son sourire et passa son pouce entre mes sourcils pour effacer ma ride d'inquiétude. Je frissonnai légèrement comme chaque fois qu'il me touchait._

 __Tu me plais beaucoup, Tetsuya._

 _Il ne pouvait pas prévenir avant de dire des trucs comme ça?_

 __Comment ça.. Tu me connais pas…_

 __Bien plus que tu ne le crois m'assura t-il en verrouillant son regard au mien avec un sérieux qui me décontenança. Je sais que ta couleur préférée est le noir( Il me montra mes bracelets de cette couleur) car elle te ressemble bien. T'es comme une ombre. Tu es timide, reservé et toujours perdu dans tes pensées. Tu aimes observer les gens, pour mieux les cerner. C'est vrai qu'il manque pas mal d'infos sur toi, mais je connais l'essentiel._

 __D'accord en fait, tu en sais pas mal … je suis assez surpris.._

 __Je t'ai beaucoup observé. Discrètement, contrairement à toi._

 _Je ris gêné par cette remarque. Pourtant j'avais été vigilant._

 __Mais moi, tout ce que je sais de toi se résume à ça: Tu fais parti du club de basket, tu fais tomber toutes les filles a tes pieds et-_

 __Tu voudrais me connaître?_

 __oui, répondis-je après quelques secondes de silence. J'aimerais beaucoup._

 _Il me sourit, puis baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur son front._

 _" Tu le sauras si tu deviens définitivement ma proprieté privé"_

* * *

Je ne devrais conserver qu'un très vague souvenir de la matinée du lendemain. J'eus l'impression d'avoir passé mon temps à me mettre en rangs, et à avancer quand la sonnerie retentait. Où allais-je? Je n'en savais rien, mais chaque fois la manœuvre se terminait devant un professeur différent qui me demandait mon nom et mon âge. Après, ce professeur me remettait des livres et des documents à lire pour le prochain cours.

Le soir arriva bien plus vite que je le pensais. A la sortie des cours, kise m'attendait devant la grille. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école et tenait un parapluie à la main, même si les nuages dans le ciel ne paraissait guère menaçants. Il avait cru bien faire en faisant ça mais le regard sombre des élèves me brûla la nuque tandis que je le rejoignais. Je n'avais jamais été populaire; ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demandais-je même si je connaissais la réponse.

_Je t'attends, on n'avait rendez vous aujourd'hui tu t'en souviens me répondit-il les yeux pétillants.

_Oui je m'en souviens, mais tu aurais dû m'attendre devant les vestiaires.

_Pourquoi?

_Laisses tomber, on y va.

Il me sourit et m'invita à m'installer dans le véhicule qui était stationné derrière lui. Je pris place sur la banquet arrière à ses côtés. Le chauffeur mit le contact, lança le moteur, enclencha la première et quitta doucement le trottoir.

(*************************************************************)

J'avais espéré trouver quelques indices supplémentaires de sa personnalité en voyant l'endroit où il vivait, mais à l'évidence, il ne s'était pas encore vraiment installé. Il n'y avait pas de photos sur les murs blancs restés nus. Les meubles de son salon typiquement normal: Des canapés en cuir marron et un fauteuil inclinant assorti, un grand écran de télévision et, contre le mur, des cartons rempli de chaussures. Il y avait quelques autres cartons par terre près d'une table en bois qui semblait faire office de table à manger.

Mis à part le fait qu'il aimait les céréales et les oranges, sa cuisine ne révélait pas grand chose sur lui. Dans son réfrigérateur, je trouvai six bouteilles de jus, oeufs, du lait et quelques bentos. Tout était bien cependant bien rangé. Il n'y avait pas de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, pas de poubelle qui débordait. Visiblement, sa famille aimait bien l'ordre.

Je retournai dans le salon en voyant Kise sortir de la chambre.

_Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Kuroko?

Il s'était changé en jean et polo. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés après sa douche. J'épprouvai un sentiment de nervosité et fut soudain très conscient qu'on était tous les deux seuls dans sa maison, et que la chambre était proche.

_Kuroko?

_Quoi ? demandai-je d'un air absent.

Il s'avanca , s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas reculer.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_Oui .. l'eau. Je veux juste de l'eau fraîche.

Il hocha la tête.

_D'accord, fais comme chez toi.

Je partis m'installer dans le salon. je remarquai une grande statue en verre sur une petite table . En regardant mieux, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un trophée représentant un basketteur sur le point de tirer. Sur la plaque en dessous on pouvait lire l'inscription: Deuxième place. Peu de temps après, il revint avec une canette de soda dans une main et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre.

_Tiens, dit-il en me tendant la bouteille.

_Merci, on fait quoi maintenant, demandai-je en ouvrant la bouteille, en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse et s'affala sur le canapé en cuir.

_Il pleut, dit-il j'avais prévu t'amener à l'aquarium, mais sera une prochaine fois.

Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude et ferma les yeux. Malheureusement rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, le ciel s'était fait tout noir au moment où nous allions partir et il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

 _Il devait se sentir mal_.

Je bus une gorgée d'eau pour me donner du courage. Puis, lentement, je me levai et vins m'asseoir à ses pieds. Je perçus sa surprise. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le bruit de l'averse sur le toit emplissait la pièce.

_C'est si agréable de se détendre ainsi, après la fin d'un entraînement intense. murmura t-il au bout d'un moment.

_Mmmm acquiesçai-je d'un air rêveur.

Je me mis à caresser sa cuisse, décrivant de petits mouvements furtifs du bout des doigts. Puis ma main monta plus haut, rendant chaque caresse plus audacieuse et plus intense que la précédente jusqu'à ce qu'il se redressait en sursaut.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Moi? Oh désolé. . Je me suis laisser emporter.

Je me levai et retournai à ma place. C'était difficile de garder une expression innocente et j'avais une forte envie de rire. En même temps, je voulais le toucher de nouveau, jauger la force de sa résistance.  
Plus tard . ...  
Pour l'heure , je me contentais de le taquiner de ne pas faire quelque chose qui risquerait de l'énerver.

_Tu ne voulais pas que je reste assis là auprès de toi? Demandai-je avec légère moue.

_Bien sûr que si, viens dit-il doucement.

Je songeais à ce qu'il était entrain de se dire en ce moment. Il devait me prendre pour un fou, qui cherchait à l'exciter. Alors si c'etait le cas, il se trompait royalement. Je voulais juste m'amuser avec lui, c'était marrant de voir le " mannequin" du collège troublé en ma simple présence.

Je repris ma position. Les bras croisés sur les genoux de Kise cette fois, j'appuyai ma tête et regardai un point perdu devant moi

_C'est si paisible ici, murmurai - je .

_Content que cette ambiance te plaise. C'est vrai que c'est parfait. A l'opposé de mon quotidien trépidant.

_Tu m'étonnes, répondis-je avec toutes ces filles qui te courent après, à ta place je me serais suicidé.

_Elles ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce que je désire c'est d'être avec toi.

_Mmmmh

_J'ai envie qu'on fasse .. enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Je suppose que tu vas accepter sous prétexte que je suis un joueur prodige ou par peur des représailles n'est ce pas ? Mais si cela arrive pourrais -tu faire semblant d'aimer et de m'aimer.

Tout en me parlant, il me caressa les cheveux. Il était si doux et sentait tellement bon, le citron, oui c'était ça. Je savais qu'il peinait à contrôler et à apaiser le désir furieux qui montait en lui. Je retournai et captai une brève expression de regret dans ses yeux bleus. Ainsi, il regrettait ses paroles.

Non je ne le ferais pas répondit-je néanmoins. Bonne nuit Kise. Je me penchai et, contre toute attente je l'embrassai sur ses lèvres.

Je souris intérieurement en percevant la surprise de Kise et je ne protestai pas quand, quelques secondes plus tard, les bras du blond se refermèrent sur moi. Je ne comptais pas partir sans l'avoir convenablement remercier. Kise était sans doute complètement dérouté par mon petit jeu et peut être commençait-il à comprendre que m'imposer sa volonté, ou des ordres, ne le mènerait nulle part.

 _L'amour véritable se construit, on ne l'acquiert pas par pur caprice._

J'aimais la gentillesse de Kise et si je devais aimer sincèrement un des joueurs de la génération miracle, ça devait être lui sans doute.

_Merci de m'avoir amené ici, susurrai-je en ondoyant contre lui. Fais de beaux rêves. A demain.

Comme il s'apprêtait à resserrer son étreinte autour de moi, je m'esquivai , un sourire innocent aux lèvres, et m'éloignai vers la sortie.

Ce ne fut que quand j'eus refermé la porte que j'aperçus qu'il avait réellement bandé. Une énorme bosse s'était formé sur son pantalon. Au moins, il ne s'ennuiera pas ce soir, avec ce cadeau que je lui ai laissé.

* * *

En cette fin d'après midi, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et le vent soufflait légèrement faisant bruire les feuilles dans les arbres. Les cours étaient finis à présent et me trouvais dans la cour, adossé contre un arbre. Il s'approcha et resta longuement à me regarder en demeurant immobile, devant moi. Je fus tenté de lui adresser la parole, j'hésitai un moment à le faire puis je pensai qu'il était préférable d'y renoncer et de lui laisser faire le premier pas. Il était très grand, il mesurait presque que deux mètres et avoisinait les soixante dix kilos.

Presque délicatement, il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux mauves. Il avait des doigts fins, comme ceux des pianistes.

_Tu me dégoûtes m'avait-il déclaré d'un ton cassant.

Celui-ci s'approcha et m'étreignit. Je lui lançai un regard noir, et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il en fit autant.

_Quoi ? S'enquit-il

Je restais pétrifié devant le regard fixe de cet homme, une sorte de frémissement parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et hérissa les poils de mes bras.

_Ton visage, ton corps, tout me dégoute chez toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec nous dit-il, mais je vais te dire une chose... Ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approcher de _seijuro._ En tant qu' élève _ordinaire_ , tu connais ton rang alors restes y!

Je demeurai quelque peu perplexe face à cette demande sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. J'hésitai, avant même de pouvoir demander : Vous êtes en couple? Il relâcha son étreinte et recula pour me regarder de nouveau. Son rictus qui barrait son visage en permanence était terrifiant.

" Ne lui dis rien "

 _Parti_.

Je le regardai partir tout en me mettant mentalement des gifles pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Murasakibara n'avait fait que confirmer mes doutes: Ces deux là entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre:_

 ** _Soudain ce fut comme si un train me heurtait de plein fouet . Je me trouvai projeter contre le mur des vestiaires avec une telle violence que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il m'avait empoigné à la gorge et soulevé de terre sur trois enjambées, le tout en moins d'une seconde._ _Je m'étranglais, les yeux fixés sur un visage écumant de rage. La poigne du basketteur m'empêchait d'expliquer que la pièce n'avait pas réellement disparu. J'agrippai ses bras, sans parvenir à desserrer l'étau. Quand je parvins à respirer en peu, je laissai échapper un sanglot._**

 ** _" Lâches moi! "_**

 ** _Il se pressa contre moi, me dominant de toute sa taille, et se bascula le bassin d'avant en arrière sur un rythme lent._**

 ** __ Tu ferais mieux de taire dit-il en passant la langue le long de ma gorge. Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous interrompe._**

 ** _Il captura mes deux mains qu'il maintint contre le carrelage froid, sans toutefois interrompre son va-et-vient érotique.. ni ses caresses sensuelles avec sa bouche. Puis il insinua sa jambe entre les miennes, si bien que la friction fut encore pire... ou encore meilleure, selon le point de vue._**

 ** _Ca allait très mal se terminer, je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter_**

* * *

 _Voilà ! avis?_


	5. oublier pour vivre

**NDA: Salut tout le monde :)**

 **Eh oui ça fait un très bon moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres. .. J'en suis désolée, je suis trop occupée ces derniers temps. Je reprends petit à petit mes fic mais un rythme vraiment lent..**

 **Réponses aux reviews ( et merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour en laisser) :**

 ** _Grenouille Verte : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et voici la suite ._**

 ** _lyra lupa : Merci et là voici :)_**

 ** _Emelynn21 : Tu n'as pas être désolée . dans ce chapitre, je vais te répondre pour les passages en italique. Mais ( si tu n'as pas compris ceux en début de chapitre, pour faire bref, enfaite ce sont les pensées de Kuroko qui font office de phrases d'accroches " Et pour les sentiments de Kuroko vis à vis des membres de la G. M. c'est à vous lecteurs de faire vos conclusions. ;) merci pour tes encouragements. _**

**_biankaskelling : Pour aujourd'hui xD_**

 ** _marmag1_** ** _: C'est pareil pour moi xD, mais j'apprends l'italien en ce moment, et c'est cette langue que je maîtrise d'avantage par rapport à l'anglais et l'espagnol._**

 ** _marmag1 : ahah peu être . _**

**_Voici la suite_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

J'étais assis sur le siège passager, écoutant le poste radio qui diffusait les informations du jour. Ma mère conduisait. Ce qui était nouveau pour elle et, elle était concentrée sur la route. Rares étaient les domaines où ma mère ne brillait pas, et la conduite était l'un deux. C'était le début des vacances d'été. J'avais terminé les cours quelques jours plus tôt, et j'avais proposé mon aide à ma mère pour la soutenir dans son lieu de travail. Elle était une femme de ménage, jour et nuit , au service de tous, dans une famille riche du pays. A bord du véhicule régnait une atmosphère détendue : ma mère aimait conduire et roulait prudemment sans excès de vitesse . Les feuilles vertes d'été tourbillonnaient dans le vent. Comme elle remontait l'avenue arborée, ma mère repéra sans difficulté le manoir de briques rouges de son patron qui brillait sous le soleil doux du matin. Avec un soupir de lassitude, elle se gara devant le perron. Je descendis du véhicule et balayai les environs du regard. Je fus ébloui par la beauté des lieux. La demeure ne manquait pas de cachet avec sa volée de marches en pierre, sa porte d'entrée en chêne massif et les élégantes hautes fenêtres, typiques des maisons du siècle dernier.

« c'est beau n'est ce pas ? »

Je me retournai et rencontrai les yeux rouges et cernés de fatigue de ma mère. Depuis que mon père avait perdu son travail, ma mère travaillait tout le temps, enchaînant les heures supplémentaires pour gagner beaucoup d'argent et ainsi avoir une situation financière stable pour faciliter la réinsertion professionnelle de mon père.

« J'ai vraiment de la chance de travailler ici » dit-elle à voix basse.

Ses cheveux bruns avaient perdu leur éclat, son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés, ses lèvres sèches. Pour autant, elle restait une femme élégante soucieuse de son apparence.

« Suis moi, nous allons entrer par l'autre porte »

Bien entendu la grande entrée n'était pas prévue pour des personnes comme nous… Nous marchâmes ainsi, silencieusement jusqu'à une petite allée qui conduit à la cuisine, l'entrée des domestiques. La cuisine était grande et à l'ancienne, avec des placards vitrés qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, un vieil évier en marbre et une arrière cuisine. Je regardai ma mère porté son uniforme de femme de ménage, tunique, d'un rouge roux, qui paraissait petit de bonne taille.

« maman, comment se nomme cette famille ? » demandai-je sans pouvoir détacher mon regard d'elle.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Dit-elle surprise. Elle se glissa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine faisant mille et une choses.

« c'est la famille Akashi »

 _Quoi ? Akashi comme Akashi seijuro ? Non ce n'est pas possible…. Dites moi que je rêve..._

\- Monsieur Akashi a un enfant ? Questionnai-je comme pour me rassurer.

\- Oui Tetsu, c'est le petit Seijuro. Il me semble qu'il a le même âge que toi, répondit-elle hésitante, mais il est dans ton collège, vous êtes amis ?

Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils

\- Non. Et je ne veux pas le connaître.

\- Pourtant il a …

\- Non maman, lançai-je sèchement. Mes yeux brillaient de colère mais ma mère ne flanchait pas. Elle affichait même un visage souriant, frôlant l'exultation.

Décidément, elle semblait insensible à mes railleries. On aurait même dit qu'elle s'en délectait. Mes yeux brillants la fixèrent sans détour.

\- Maman, c'est un véritable tyran au collège. Il se prend pour un Dieu. Je ne peux pas être ami avec lui, tu comprends ?

C'était très énervant, voire exaspérant … Pourquoi j'avais eu ce besoin de me justifier auprès d'elle. Ma vie c'est la mienne, mes choix ne sont pas les siennes.

Elle laissa échapper un rire mélodieux, qui chatouilla mes nerfs de sensations harmonieuses et vivifiantes.

\- d'accord, bébé Testu.

Son air radieux et sa bonne humeur mettaient à mal ma volonté de garder un ton renfrogné.

« Les propriétaires sont en vacances, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de le rencontrer. »

 _J'espère maman….._

Ma mère termina la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner et moi, je partis vers la buanderie, qu'elle m'avait dit qui se trouvait au sous-sol, pour m'occuper du linge sale

Et ce fut ainsi pendant une bonne semaine que, je m'occupais des tâches mineures qui ne demandaient pas beaucoup de forces. Et bizarrement j'avais pris plaisir à faire le ménage dans ce grand manoir aux côtés de ma mère.

.000000000000000000000000000000000../Une semaine plus tard.\\...000000000000000000000000000000000

J' ouvris la porte à coucher d'Akashi. La chambre était grande et luxueusement aménagée. Un lit deux places était installé au centre de l'un des murs. Il était couvert d'une épaisse couette matelassée couleur ambre avec des coussins décoratifs appuyés contre la tête de lit en châtaignier. Des tables de chevet soutenant de graciles lampes en céramique avec des détails en bronze étaient placées de part et d'autres du lit.

Il y'avait quatre portes dans cette chambre : l'une menait au couloir, une autre à une spacieuse salle de bains et un dressing, la troisième à un sauna et la dernière à une bibliothèque tapissée d'étagères remplies de livres reliure en cuir. Dans la bibliothèque une baie vitrée dominait un jardin planté saules pleureurs aux pâles feuilles, d'arbres de judée aux fleurs de proupres. Au milieu se dressait une grande statue de femme dénudée qui ressemblait à une antiquité romaine. Un bureau et deux fauteuils rembourrés étaient placés sous la baie vitrée.

Sur les quatre portes de chambre, celle qui s'ouvrait sur le couloir et celle qui menait de la bibliothèque au jardin étaient verrouillées.

Mais tout était impeccable , je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'il fallait nettoyer….

J'étais assis au bout du lit, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine. La chambre m'intimidait, elle était trop vaste, trop luxueuse.

Le lit était confortable, tout dans la maison respirait le calme et la tranquilité. j'étais épuisé, et mes pensées tournaient, tel un maelstrom dans mon esprit enfiévré. Je gémis et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, trop fatigué, je m'endormis presque aussitôt . Le sommeil vint apaiser mes pensées. J _e_ rêvai un instant qu'un bel homme se pencha vers moi pour me caresser la _joue_ , avec douceur. Sa main était chaude, un peu rude, mais chaude et tendre en même temps. Son regard me brûlait. Je sentais la tension de son corps et _c_ aressai doucement son cou pour le rassurer. ...

« T'es si beau endormi tetsuya me chuchota-t- _il avant_ de me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Et cette uniforme te va comme un gant. »

Cette voix… Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je la reconnaîtrai….. Qu'est ce qui fait là ?

Je me redressai en sursaut. Je vis ses grands yeux rouges qui me dévisageaient avec ...douceur ?

« alors bien dormi? Il vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et me caressa la joue droite ce qui me fit frissonner d'horreur…

\- qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je reculai la tête sans oser vraiment m'écarter.

\- c'est à moi de te poser cette question, t'es dans ma chambre

 _Ah oui c'est vrai, je devais la nettoyer, chose que je n'ai pas faite et je me suis endormi. Mais, il n'était pas en vacances pour un bon moment lui ?_

Je descendis du lit, en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus avec ce prétentieux .

\- Attends, je te dois quand même te recompenser pour ton travail . Je me retournai pour voir à nouveau son visage trônant un sourire narquois. Rejoins moi demain à 16h 30 devant l'entrée du parc régional de la ville.

 _C'est un ordre? un rendez-vous ? ou bien ?_

\- Un Rendez vous, ton tout premier j'imagine, dit-il avec un léger sourire, presque moqueur. Et sois à l'heure.

Mon premier vrai entraînement se termina sous le coup de sifflet de l'entraîneur Kozo. Mes « coéquipiers" étaient partis depuis une bonne heure et je me retrouvai seul à ranger les matériels de sport. Lorsque j'eus terminé le rangement, il se faisait nuit, je me precipitai dans les vestiaires pour prendre mes affaires avec l'espoir de pourvoir prendre le dernier bus pour chez moi . J'entrai dans le vestiaire silencieusement, la pièce dégageait une forte odeur de sueur et de tabac. Je marchai à pas mesurés jusqu'à l'ombre de mon sac de sport mais, je ne pus le prendre car une force me projeta contre le mur proche, que mon crâne percuta violemment. Crade, sans doute avec un bleus sur la tête, et à moitié assommé, je progressais lentement dans les vapes, l'impression d'être en dehors du temps, de planer doucement j'entendais vaguement quelqu'un me parler dans un nuage.

Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, mais pour cela , tu dois rester très sage...

 _Il faut que je parte d'ici._

Je m'étais relevé avec peine, tremblant et vacillant avec un tintement désagréable dans les oreilles.

Soudain ce fut comme si un train me heurtait de plein fouet . Je me trouvai projeter contre le mur des vestiaires avec une telle violence que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il m'avait empoigné à la gorge et soulevé de terre sur trois enjambées, le tout en moins d'une seconde. Je m'étranglais, les yeux fixés sur un visage écumant de rage. La poigne du basketteur m'empêchait d'expliquer que la pièce n'avait pas réellement disparu. J'agrippai ses bras, sans parvenir à desserrer l'étau. Quand je parvins à respirer en peu, je laissai échapper un sanglot.

" Lâches moi! "

Il se pressa contre moi, me dominant de toute sa taille, et se bascula le bassin d'avant en arrière sur un rythme lent.

Tu ferais mieux de taire dit-il en passant la langue le long de ma gorge. Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous interrompe.

Il captura mes deux mains qu'il maintint contre le carrelage froid, sans toutefois interrompre son va-et-vient érotique.. ni ses caresses sensuelles avec sa bouche. Puis il insinua sa jambe entre les miennes, si bien que la friction fut encore pire... ou encore meilleure, selon le point de vue.

Ca allait très mal se terminer, je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter

Sans me laisser le temps de résister à nouveau, il inclina la tête et s'empara de ma bouche. Mon corps se raidit sur son étreinte, et je frappai son torse de mes poings. Il me pressa plus près, picorant mes lèvres me forçant à les entrouvrir. Une lave brûlante coulait dans mes veines mais mes lèvres fermées ne cédèrent pas, s'ouvrirent pas pour

Avec un grognement d'impatience, il pressa sa main contre la chute de mes reins, me plaquant aussi près que possible. Son désir de mon corps était contrarié par un fatras d'habits, portant sa frustration au paroxysme. De sa langue, il taquina une commissure de ma bouche et, quand enfin mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, avec un soupir étouffé, il en envahit la chaleur moite. Je sentais une satisfaction purement masculine monter en lui quand il me sentit s'abandonner, mes mains se relâcher, mes lèvres dociles s'attendrir. D'une main il maintint ma nuque chaude, positionnant sa tête pour pouvoir dévorer ma bouche de toute avidité contenue.

Mes paumes s'appuyèrent sur son torse, leur chaleur le brûlant à travers sa chemise. Agrippant mon short d'un poing, il lutta contre l'envie pressante de l'enlever et de sentir ma peau sous ses mains.

Une chose pourrait l'empêcher de me prendre violemment contre ce mur. Moi. Mais comment allais-je m'y prendre? J'étais beaucoup trop faible, affaiblis par mes bleus. En plus je voyais qu'il était incapable de penser, de réfléchir. Le besoin primitif, presque animal qu'il avait, pris le contrôle de son corps comme un esprit. Presque dans un état de second, il se libéra de son jean et, tenant mes hanches à deux mains, il donna un violent coup de reins. Par chance, il m'avait laissé mon short et Dieu seul sait pour qu'elle raison. Mais ce maigre tissus de barrière ne m'empêcha pas de pousser un cri de protestation. Maintenant, je commençai vraiment à avoir peur ... Avant j'étais dans l'action, mais maintenant j'avais peur qu'il prenne ma ...

" Arrêtes ça tout de suite Haizaki ! "tonna une voix puissante et autoritaire derrière moi. Une voix que je connaissais, mais que je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à entendre.

 _Salopard ... tout ça est de ta faute et c'est maintenant que t'arrives!_

Haizaki me relâcha si brusquement que je tombai à genoux.

\- Je ne ...voulais pas Akashi...

\- Tais-toi! siffla le roux.

Malgré la transe dans laquelle j'étais entré, je sentis l'aura d'Akashi marquer l'espace près de moi.

\- Dégages d'ici, demain on règlera ça.

Sans rien ajouter, mon bourreau sortit précitamment de la pièce. Le roux vint alors vers moi, où sur son visage se lisait l'inquiétud ** _e_** mêlée au soulagement. Si je ne m'étais pas agrippé avec autant d'acharnement à ce qui me restait de fierté, j'aurais éclaté en larmes devant lui. Je me laissai prendre dans ses bras, et posai ma joue contre son torse solide et rassurant.

\- Je te hais Akashi...

\- Tu me plais Tetsuya. Il me prit le menton et me leva le visage me considérant avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ramènes moi seulement chez moi, je veux oublier tout ça...

 _Oui, je veux plonger dans l'oubli..._

 _Pourquoi Akashi t'avais ce laid don pour être toujours là au mauvais moment, quand je me sentais mal ?_

 _Tu étais là ce jour là..._

 _Pourquoi étais tu présenté devant chez moi quelques jours après les funérailles de ma défunte mère ?_

 _Pourquoi éprouvais-tu de la compassion à mon égard ?_

 _Qui es-tu réellement ?_

 ** _A ton regard, je voyais que tu étais sur le point de m'embrasser. Tu pris mon visage dans le creux de ta main et me caressa doucement la joue. Je réprimai un gémissement sachant ce qui allait se passer. Je mourrai d'envie..._**

 ** _Tu penchas la tête vers moi et posa tes lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était si doux et tendre qu'un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. J'étais triste car je n'avais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi intense ... Et il a fallut que je le ressente avec toi Akashi._**

 ** _Désireux d'oublier cette tristesse, ce deuil, je m'abandonnai à ton étreinte._**

 ** _Lorsque tu avais détaché tes lèvres des miennes, je te regardai pendant un long moment. Puis tu dis:_**

 ** _" Toutes mes condoléances Tetsuya, ta défunte mère était une femme formidable, douce et battante. Tu sais, madame Kuroko a apporté beaucoup de choses dans ma maison, et elle a été plus qu'une femme à tout faire . Le destin l'a emporté si vite... El elle ne méritait pas de partir maintenant..."_**

 _Je sais tout ça Akashi, je sais aussi que ton père est pour quelque chose dans sa mort... Et rien que pour ça, je te haïrais de toutes mes forces_

 ** _Voilà._**

 ** _J'apporterai beaucoup de modifications dans cette fiction. D'une part je corrigerai les fautes d'orthographes, grammaires etc... des précédents chapitres et même de celui-ci s'il n'ya a_**

 ** _D'autre part, je vais un peu changer l'histoire. hihihi_**

 _ **Ps( pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi): Le passage du RDV au parc régional, je l'ai déjà écrit dans le chapitre 4, il est en italique.** _

_Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez à me dire en commentaire ou en PV ._


End file.
